1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key, in particular, for motor vehicles, comprising a housing which receives and contains electronic components for sending or receiving signals for activating a corresponding electronic or electromechanical lock, and comprising a mechanical emergency key which is insertable with a key shaft into a receptacle of the housing and is secured in the insertion situation in the housing, wherein the emergency key is provided with a widened portion. It is not only embodied as an electronic key but also comprises a mechanical emergency key. The emergency key serves for mechanically opening the lock if the electronic device fails.
2. Description of the Related Art
In keys known from DE 29722 484 U1, the housing of the electronic key has a receptacle for the emergency key. When it is to be used, the emergency key can be gripped at a widened portion or the like functioning as a key head. A problem resides in that the insertion position of the emergency key in the receptacle is to be secured. However, this securing action should not impair handling of the emergency key during insertion and removal.
DE 44 44 913 A1 discloses a mechanical emergency key which is inserted into the interior of the housing of an electronic key. For securing the insertion position, an additional locking element for the emergency key in the receptacle is shown so that the emergency key is captively secured in the receptacle. In order to remove the key from the receptacle, the locking element, for example, a two-arm lever or a spring tongue, must be manually released beforehand by means of a pushbutton. This securing action of the emergency key is realized by additional locking elements and is thus complex.
It is an object of the invention to provide a key which can be easily handled and which is secured reliably in the housing in the insertion position. This is achieved according to the invention in that one housing end has a cutout which is undercut at least over portions thereof and normally, with the emergency key inserted, prevents its pulling-out movement, wherein the key head is positioned inside the housing in a substantially positive-locking securing position, and that the emergency key in the receptacle (blind hole) of the housing can be rotated out of this securing position into a release position in which the positive locking action between the widened portion and the cutout is released in the direction of the pulling-out movement of the emergency key.
The widened portion of the key serves expediently also as a grip portion of the emergency key and is, in general, a key head. It is understood that such a widened portion must not have the function of a grip portion of the emergency key. For reasons of simplicity, in the following the widened portion is, however, to be referred to as the key head. With respect to the housing the key head can be moved between two rotationally displaced positions, i.e., a securing position in which it is secured in the housing and a release position in which it can be removed from the housing. In the securing position, a positive-locking securing is provided where the widened portion or the key head is positioned at least partially in a cutout of one housing end. In the securing position it is not possible to pull the emergency key out of the housing. Removal is, however, quickly and easily possible because the key head is not covered by the housing in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the cutout and can be moved into the release position that is rotated relative thereto. This movement is carried out as a rotation about a rotational axis extending in the longitudinal direction of the key shaft. In the release position the key head is no longer positive-lockingly secured. Now a translatory movement of the emergency key in the direction of pulling it out is possible. The pulling out of the emergency key from the housing in the release position is thus carried out in a rotationally displaced plane relative to the position between the housing and the key head provided in the securing position.
This movement of the components during coupling and decoupling can be described as a righting movement. The widened portion of the key or the key head used for handling the key can have a sufficiently large surface without endangering the safety function in the securing position. Accordingly, handling during coupling as well as decoupling and, finally, for actuating the key is facilitated. This holds true especially-when the key head and the housing are plate-like which ensures in the securing position a flush transition of the outer surfaces of these components. Disruptive edges or projections are not present. Accordingly, the storage of the key in pant pockets of the user is particularly comfortable.